My Weekend With Emmett
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: Why would they EVER leave me with YOU?" "Because I'm awesome." "AWESOME! YOU'RE THE REASON I LOOK LIKE THIS!" "Sorry..."
1. You did what!

**Hello my fellow Fanfic author people! Vampiregirl1711 here. I have a second chapter of PTODAC done, but my computer decided to be a but and crash on me. The mouse kept freezing…hopefully the Geeksquad (yes, that's they're **_**REAL NAME**_**!!) people at Best Buy can get it put on the new-**_**new**_** laptop we got today. Anyway, hope you like the new story!!! **

**Disclaimer: All the character names, references, and locations belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 1: You did what????!

BPOV

The whole Cullen family left today to go hunting for 2 days and they left me with Emmett. Yes, of all the people in the family to leave _me_, a breakable human, with, it just _had _to be _Emmett_. Apparently, he was the only one who had hunted before everyone else. He told them he wanted 'Quality time with his little sis'. But _I_ think he just wants to get back at me for making fun of his size last week. So, because I'm kind of scared for my life…I'm hiding in Edward's closet, trying not to breathe so I won't be noticed. But, as usual, my heartbeat gave me away…again. Luck was on my side though, because right before he opened the closet door, Mike Newton came through the window singing an off-key version of Hannah Montana's "Nobody's Perfect".

_"Everybody makes mistakes...._

_Everybody has those days...NOBODY'S PERFECT!..."_

Bottom line...it sounded like a cat. Dieing. Being strangled. By CHAINSAW!

Emmett, being himself, thought the heartbeat he heard was Mike's and not mine.

He chased Mike off the property, yelling things like, "If I ever catch you here again..!" and "So help me god if you don't leave now…!". It was hard not to laugh…but I managed. When I thought it was safe, I peeked outside the closet door. The coast was clear. But as I went back in to prepare to leave, I saw Emmett, with a menacing look on his face smiling at me evilly…before he said……."Boo!" in his loud voice. That's all I remember because after that I _BLACKED OUT_!

* * *

**There you go guys! Hope you liked it and the second chapter while be up in a few minutes! I know it was really short! R&R!**

**~Vampiregirl1711~**


	2. Oh crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..and that sucks…really bad **

Chapter 2: Oh….crap.

EMPOV

Crap. She's dead. I killed her. And now Edward's going to kill me. Maybe if I run away first, he won't be able to catch me! Yes! I'll do that! But I should probably get rid of Bella's body first….Ah ha! I will hide her in the hollow trunk of the big tree in the back yard! Now to just pick her up, wait…why is she moving? Is she a zombie?

"Emmett, what the he-"

"DIE ZOMBIE!" I yelled dropping her, then throwing a chair at her. Hahaha that will take care of the zombie Bella! Wait…if she just woke up…and I can hear her heartbeat again…that means she's NOT dead! Yay! My life is saved! But the look on her face tells me that her life _isn't_ safe. I wonder why…..? Think Emmett…think…. Oh yea!…I threw a chair at her so- CRAP I FORGOT I THREW A FREAKING CHAIR AT HER! Luckily I caught it just in time.

"Emmett…_what _did _you_ just _do_!"

"I uh…well I-"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! DID YOU JUST TRY TO _KILL _ME? _DID YOU?_"

"Uh…._noooooo_," the look Bella was giving me told me she wasn't buying that lie, "…yes."

"WHY!"

"Because I thought you were a zombie….." I said, probably looking like a five-year-old who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Why would _I _be a zombie?"

"Because you didn't have a heartbeat for 2 minutes…and then you started moving again…"

"Emmett."

"What?"

"I wasn't dead…I was breathing the _whole time_! My heartbeat was already really quiet because I was _hiding_ from _you_! So, yes, I understand now why you thought I was dead…but really I was just knocked out."

"OK, so am I in trouble?" I asked, praying that she would forgive me.

"I won't tell Edward, if that's what you mean by 'in trouble'," I exhaled when Bella said that (Thank god!), "but…I'-!" She said that so fast, that _I _barely even caught it. **(Translation: "I'm going to make you tell him so I can watch him yell at you!") **

"You are_ evil_ little sis…..you are truly a Cullen now." I said, thoroughly impressed…wow! That's the biggest word I said in like…80 years! Cool!

"Thanks Em, that is just _great_ to hear that from _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... that will ever concern you."

"You're nice."

"I know, right?"

BPOV

This is the second time Emmett has knocked me out while I was over. Great, _just freaking great_! As I started to wake up, I noticed Emmett mumbling something about trees and zombies and Edward killing him. Hmm…I wonder what that's about. I think I can start moving now…wait…where's the floor…Is Emmett carrying me?

"Emmett. What the he-"

Then I felt myself being dropped on the floor. Followed by him yelling, 'DIE ZOMBIE'. Then Emmett, being himself, walked in to the kitchen, quickly becoming bored. Or so I thought. He came out, holding one of Esme's antique chairs. What is he _doing_ with that? She will have his head if he breaks it. I was about to tell him to put it down, but he had already started to throw it at someth- OH MY GOD HE'S THROWING IT AT _ME_!

As I watched the chair hurdle through the air towards me face, I thought my last thought, _Edward, I love you…please kill Emmett when you get home._ But, then…the chair stopped in mid-air. I guess Emmett FINALLY figured out I wasn't a zombie and he caught the chair that was _inches_ away from hitting me. Now is a good time to tell at him.

"Emmett…_what _did _you_ just _do_!"

"I uh…well I-" He stuttered, seeming to be afraid of me. _Good_, I thought, _he should be_.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! DID YOU JUST TRY TO _KILL _ME? _DID YOU?_"

"Uh…._noooooo_," I gave him a look that told him I wasn't buying _that_ lie, "…yes."

"WHY!"

"Because I thought you were a zombie….." He said, looking like a five-year-old who got caught stealing from the cookie jar. It was hard not to laugh, but I knew if I wanted to get through to him I had to be serious.

"Why would _I _be a zombie?"

"Because you didn't have a heartbeat for 2 minutes…and then you started moving again…"

"Emmett." I said slowly, if he was going to act like a child, I was going to explain this to him like one.

"What?"

"I wasn't dead…I was breathing the _whole time_! My heartbeat was already really quiet because I was _hiding_ from _you_! So, yes, I understand now why you thought I was dead…but really I was just knocked out."

"OK, so am I in trouble?" He asked, praying that I would forgive him. I think _not_!

"I won't tell Edward, if that's what you mean by 'in trouble'," he exhaled when I said that, haha he has _no idea_ what's about to hit him, "but…I'-!" I said that so fast, it looked like _Emmett _barely even caught it. **(Translation: "I'm going to make you tell him so I can watch him yell at you!") **

"You are_ evil_ little sis…..you are truly a Cullen now." Em said, looking thoroughly impressed…wow! That's the biggest word he's probably said in like…80 years! That's a breakthrough.

"Thanks Em, that is just _great_ to hear that from _you_." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…that will ever concern you."

"You're nice."

"I know, right?"

**Well That's Everything! Thanks to Twilightfan108, TheCrazyKid0109, aderrett, Pixie911, HollyElphieCullen1496, and Elliptical for reviewing! You will each get a virtual cupcake! YAY!**

**Thanks much,**

**~VG1711~**


	3. Authors note: Important

**So to all my reviews, (and new ones!), I present you with this virtual cupcake [o:)3 yes. he has a face. :-D hahahaha so I wanted to tell you guys a little somethin-somethin'.**

**This Tuesday, I'm leaving with my family to go on vacation. We are taking both laptops (my paps and my own) but I may or may not have time to update until next week. :(**** But, I will use the rest of today and tomorrow to get as much done as I can to hold you guys over!**

**So, I hope all of you lovely people can understand and that you won't pelt me with your virtual cupcakes! BTW, the beach I'm going to…..IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LA PUSH! WITH THE ROCKS AND EVERYTHING! EEEEEEEEEEK! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse related stuffs is EVERYWHERE! Haha! I feel like we're done here….so I hope you all enjoy the rest of your summer and I'll be back and updating hopefully sometime this week!**

**~VG1711~ **


	4. AN Thank you

**Ok, so this is a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed saying "have fun"! And I had to put those reviews up to give these awesome peeps a shoutout!**

**From: CS. is. 4. cookiesk****8er (take out spaces) For: Sk8er Boi**

YOU ARE LUUUCKKYYYYY! anyway have fun cant wait for the update! and i shall  
not pelt you with tha muffin! insted i will pelt u with my skittles! lol jk  
good luck! X)

**From: Twi-hart246 For: Sk8er Boi**

i am confuzzed but i need to know more have fun on ur trip

**From: twilightlvr4vr For: Backstabber**

aww I was looking forwad to a chapter but please get at least one more chapter  
done and have fun on your vacation:)

**From: AliceCullensTwinENA For: Pranks, Truth or Dare, and CRAZINESS!**

i love the story hhave fun on vacation

**So those are the reviews wishing me a good and fun vaca! I will use the other reviews at the end of each story as a regular shout out! (regular as in new chapter=new shout out) Again, thank you so much! The vacation was amazing and I loved being with my family for that week! PEACE!**

**~VG1711~**


End file.
